


Inauguration Day

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: On the day of Rufus’ official inauguration as the President of ShinRa, Tseng and Rufus have their own private celebration.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	Inauguration Day

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend [Medilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia) for beta reading this fic and encouraging me to actually finish this fic. Please check out her awesome FF7 fics.

The shadows, that’s where Tseng belonged. He never cared to be the centre of attention nor did he care to put himself into a situation where he will be one. No, Tseng spent a lifetime honing his skills to silently lurk in the background, to quietly observe and to get his job done as discreetly and efficiently as he possibly could. 

The celebration for Rufus being officially declared the ShinRa Electric Company’s President was in full swing. It was a grandiose affair and Heidegger spared no expense. He was adamant to use this as his moment to shine and get back into Rufus’ good graces. Not that he ever was on Rufus’ good side. Though Tseng doubted he had intuitiveness to realise that. 

Being amongst a crowd full of party-goers dressed to nines in their best suits or elaborate dresses was not Tseng’s forte. Although Tseng was adaptable he found a spot where he could be inconspicuous, where he could quietly observe the swirl of dancers as they circled the centre of the ballroom floor. The intricate, globular glass chandelier that hung above them made the priceless jewels worn around their nape and ears shimmer like moonlight over an ocean. It was absolutely decadent, especially since the Sector 7 Plate fall happened only weeks ago. For Gaia’s richest to indulge in such a lavish party when people at Sector 7 were still burying the dead and picking up the pieces...Tseng didn’t know how he felt about all of this. So he did what he always did; buried his feelings deep inside until they were nothing more than a far-off memory. 

Beside him, Reno was downing his fourth glass of champagne. Unlike Tseng it was clear Reno wasn’t handling the situation quite as well. “Stop fidgeting,” Tseng quietly reprimanded Reno who was loosening his tie for the fifth time that night. Tseng should know because he counted. 

Reno swiftly removed his fingers from his tie and looked ahead. “Sorry, boss.” 

Tseng sipped the champagne in his hand that was given to him when he walked into the ceremony with the President. He has been sipping the same glass all night. Tseng had learned the fine art of feigning to drink- after all the last thing you ever want to be during a high stakes mission is to be inebriated by alcohol. He figured during Rufus’ big night the last thing he needed to be was to be drunk and embarrass the President. He wished his younger colleague came to the same conclusion because Reno in the span of two minutes downed another two glasses of champagne. Reno started swaying and Rude placed his hand up to steady him. 

A drunk Reno was not the type of person you want in these fancy gatherings. Then again did any of them belong to this world? 

On the other hand, they might as well get used to it because now Rufus was in charge. The young President had made it abundantly clear that he wanted the remaining Turks to play a more visible role within the company. Of course, Tseng accepted and so did Reno and Rude, they pledged their loyalty to Rufus years ago and that promise was absolute. 

With their new position in the company, which Rufus announced at the beginning of the party much to some of the executives' ire, especially Heidegger, came the unwanted attention. 

The Turks had always been an object of curiosity within the ShinRa company. With Rufus’ declaration regarding the new role, the Turks would play the three men found themselves bombarded with attendees of the party wanting to curry favour with the new President’s most trusted subordinates. Tseng was glad he had left Elena out of the ball, he was not sure the new recruit could take the pressure. Assassinations and espionage were one thing but having the self-control not to curl your fist and beat the shit out of a self-proclaimed noble who made a snide remark, well that certainly was another skill altogether. 

Never had Tseng been forced to be cordial to a group of people for hours upon end, while wearing an immaculately constructed social facade. There were a few muscles on his face that were straining from smiling so much during the night. 

Though unlike his two colleagues Tseng had been at this for much longer than them. There was a time the grandiose lifestyle was something he was unintentionally part of. Though that was a long time ago. 

Tseng’s eyes darted towards Reno. His face was almost as red as his hair. Being drunk made Reno’s feelings more emotionally open; guilt dominated his expression. If Tseng could hazard a guess Reno probably felt that he should play a more active role in helping rebuild Sector 7 than wasting his time at a party.

That didn’t sit right with Tseng. Reno and by extension Rude were emotionally compromised by their role in Sector 7. Tseng made the decision on the spot that he would force Reno and Rude to go on vacation. Costa del Sol was lovely this time of the year. AVALANCHE had been quiet so far. Tseng could handle what needed to be done with the new recruit. 

Though that was a conversation for later. For now, Tseng wanted to put his two colleagues out of their misery. Tseng leaned over at Reno and whispered, “Go.” 

“Seriously?!” Reno asked a little too loudly and in a voice akin to a child given their dessert before their dinner. It made the people in their immediate vicinity stare at them disapprovingly. Rude bowed his head in embarrassment and waved an apology to them on behalf of his partner. Reno, noticing the attention around him toned his voice down and whispered loudly, “You sure?” 

“Yes, go back to the hotel room you two,” Tsend said, nodding at Rude too. “I can handle it from here.” 

Reno didn’t need to be told twice and with a grin, he gave Tseng a two-fingered salute. “Thanks, Chief,” he said before grabbing Rude and dragging him straight out the ballroom doors as discreetly as his drunken body would allow him too. 

Tseng swirled the champagne in his glass and took a sip to suppress the smile on his lips. His second-in-command never ceased to amuse him. Tseng felt a twinge of envy towards his comrades. He too wished nothing more to retire to bed but Tseng couldn’t leave Rufus alone.

Speaking of Rufus, he was speaking to Reeve and surrounded by a group of people that Tseng recognised to be a few members of the upper plate of Midgar. Tseng almost didn’t pick her out because Rufus was encircled by people eager to curry his favour but the flash of the red-dress immediately singled out one person- Director Scarlet. 

Initially, Tseng had only meant to make a cursory glance at Rufus to see that everything was going well for him. But, seeing Scarlet next to Rufus made Tseng pay more attention. Discreetly, of course, curiosity be damned he was still a Turk after all. 

In normal circumstances and if it was anyone else Tseng would not have cared, but when it came to Scarlet...well she had a reputation. The relationship between the former President and his Director of Weapons Development went beyond a professional one- and Tseng wouldn’t put it past Scarlet to try and seduce the son of her former lover as well. Though the rational part of Tseng’s brain told him not to worry. Rufus’ has never in the two decades Tseng had known him ever showed interest in the opposite sex. 

That didn’t stop the champagne flute cracking under his fingers when he saw Scarlet pressing her chest right up on Rufus’ back. Tseng turned away and moved to a corner of the room. The lukewarm liquid soaked his hand and the sleeves of his black jacket and pearl-coloured shirt. He discreetly attempted to dispose of the damaged glass on the table. He took out his white handkerchief and dabbed the champagne from his arm and clothes. Tseng then leaned over to grab another glass of champagne from the table. 

A dark shadow fell over Tseng, he slowly turned his gaze upwards to see Heidegger staring down at him. The corner of Heidegger’s lips were tight and raised at only one side of his face as he glared at Tseng in contempt. Tseng prided himself on his calm and professional demeanour. It was rare for him to break his mask of cold indifference outside his Turks or Rufus. But,if anyone was capable of making Tseng snap that person would be Heidegger. The man represented the worst of the old guard of Shinra. Tseng was not one to hold grudges, his job would not let him do that, but he never forgot the almost sadistic pleasure Heidegger took in destroying the old Turks. It was only because of Rufus that Tseng and his colleagues were still standing.. 

Heidegger stood uncomfortably close to Tseng. Taking full advantage of the slight height difference he had over Tseng. It was comically cliched but Tseng didn’t let his expression falter. “Good evening, Director Heidegger,” he greeted, with a slight bow of his head. At the same time, Tseng smoothly took a step back to create a more comfortable distance between the two of them. “What can I do for you?” 

Heidegger didn’t respond to Tseng’s greeting. He took a swing of his beer, drops of foam and alcohol-soaked his beard. “I suppose you are proud of yourself,” he spat. “The President just told me that the Department of Administrative Research will be coming under its own division with you as the head.” 

The announcement wasn’t news for Tseng. Rufus told all the Turks before they left for Junon he was planning to do that. Nonetheless, he feigned ignorance and pretended to act surprised. 

Heidegger raised one of his bushy eyebrows, “Surprised? You shouldn’t be. You always did have ambition well above your station.” 

Tseng sipped his champaign to buy himself precious seconds to collect himself. Tseng knew very well what Heidegger was implying. Many of the higher-ups were secretly not happy about a Wutanese holding a high position of power in the Company. Heidegger was not one of those people, no Heidegger preferred to outwardly show his disdain to Tseng and his heritage. The glass shards behind Tseng were starting to look really attractive, Heidegger would be dead before he hit the floor. However, fantasies of murdering the man who tormented him for the last four years could wait. Tseng would never do anything to jeopardize Rufus’ inauguration. So he swallowed his pride and a sip of champagne before saying, “It would seem that the new President of ShinRa has seen the value of the Turks and determined they should not be restrained by the scope of Public Safety. We are after all a multidisciplinary team and our skills can be put to better use by the President if we are not burdened with small matters.”

Heidegger clenched his fist around his glass and scoffed, “Well I suppose Mr President will promote anyone who went down on their knees for him.” 

Tseng’s mask did not crack. The relationship he had with Rufus was no longer a secret like it once was. While neither flaunted it, the execs were clever enough to put two and two together. The former President may have had a blindspot to his son’s transgressions but his Directors did not. Especially if it meant they could somehow use it as leverage against Rufus. They were akin sharks circling an injured diver. They were eager to find any type of weakness in the young President so they could exploit him. Now that the executives had found out about Tseng and Rufus, well, of course, they were itching to get to Rufus through Tseng. That was why it was so important for Tseng to not lose his cool. Even though he just wanted to grab Heidegger’s scarf and strangle him with it. Keeping his face impassive, Tseng replied in a smooth, levelled voice, “I apologise, I am not sure what you are insinuating Director. Mr President naturally comes for me for my counsel in matters related to the Turks. I give him my honest opinion and any decision he makes is his own.” 

Heidegger did not look convinced. In fact, Tseng’s response seemed to have angered him more. “I stand by what I said. Your ambitions know no bounds. First, you killed your own mentor and now you are spreading your legs for the President. What else are you willing to do, huh?” 

An awkward silence enveloped them. Heidegger waited for an answer with each growing second his face grew redder with fury. Whatever Heidegger was feeling that feeling was amplified inside Tseng. For Heidegger to bring Veld into the conversation and question Rufus integrity...Tseng needed to end the conversation or he _would end_ up doing something he would regret. Tseng straightened his posture and directed an icy cool stare at the Executive. Heidegger’s gaze faltered. Tseng had that type of effect on people. He didn’t need to say a word and his mere presence was enough to intimidate them. Veld used to tease him that people’s fear of Tseng was primalistic, they instinctively know when to be afraid of a predator.

Not even the Director of Public Safety was immune to that. “Director if such baseless rumours help you sleep easy at night I will let you hold them. I believe we have nothing more to say to each other so _please_ enjoy the party” Tseng said coolly and walked away before Heidegger could recover from his shock. 

The rest of the party went along more smoothly. Tseng spent most of his time avoiding Heidegger who was still eager to corner Tseng once more for another confrontation, but Tseng wisely ensured he was always surrounded by company. Not even Heidegger was stupid enough to cause a scene at Rufus’ inauguration party. 

By the time the party was winding down, Tseng did have a more pleasant time. He spent the rest of the evening talking to Reeve who, unlike the other Directors, was actually boring. Which suited Tseng really well. He let Reeve drone throughout the night about his new plans for developing and improving Midgar while Tseng made occasional glances at Rufus who seemed to have acquired an army of female and male admirers. No doubt each of them was hoping to have the opportunity to warm Rufus’ bed tonight. It took every ounce of control in Tseng’s body not to break another champagne flute. 

* * *

Tseng’s eyes laid fixed on the blurring lights of Junon city as the glass elevator took him to the top floor of the skyscraper. The city was mostly a military base but recently it’s been developing into a modern city more akin to Midgar. Which was a pity. The stars that used to glimmer above the night sky have all but disappeared and now replaced by the artificial lights of a modern city, but Tseng didn’t let those thoughts linger in his mind for long. He had one more task to complete before the night was over for him and this one will require Tseng's full attention. 

It was well past midnight when Tseng received a text from Rufus inquiring where he was and asked him to stay over at the penthouse. 

After the ball, Tseng made his way to the hotel room where Reno and Rude were staying along with the other Shinra employees who came from Midgar. He wanted to talk to them personally about sending them off on a vacation but when he got there only Rude was awake. Reno had passed out from his drinking too much at the ball and was in a stupor, snoring on the bed. Nonetheless, Tseng informed Rude of his plans and as expected there was little resistance. It was Reno who would need convincing but Tseng thought best to leave Rude to deal with that. 

He was in mid-conversation with Rude when his phone dinged. Tseng took a quick glance at to see who it was and saw it to be Rufus. 

“I had my secretary organise the tickets and accommodation for you. If you have any trouble with Reno, let me know. I’ll talk to him, too.” 

Rude nodded. His hand leaned against the grey door to stop it from closing. “I don’t think Reno should be much trouble. Thank you for giving us a break-” 

The message tone on Tseng’s phone binged again and Rude smiled knowingly. “You shouldn’t keep the President waiting.”

“No. I should not,” Tseng said. He quickly texted Rufus back telling him that he will be at his place shortly. 

Tseng and Rude exchanged goodbyes and he took a company car to the fortified tower where Rufus resided. It was the place Rufus had called his home for most of the last four years while he was under arrest. 

It was during that time that the late-night summons from Rufus turned from Tseng and his VP having shop-talk to something more intimate. 

The elevator dinged, announcing that it had reached its destination. Tseng’s shoes softly padded on the soft carpet floor and he stood in front of the double door that led to Rufus’ apartment. The doors slid back after Tseng placed his palm on the scanner and said the words, “New Era,” into a hidden microphone that confirmed Tseng’s voice. 

He stepped into the atrium with a high ceiling. The decor of the room had mostly remained the same, with the only real difference being the old Shinra insignia on the top of the double doors being replaced by Rufus’ one. The old President placed the metal shield as a mockery to his son, a reminder to Rufus of his failure. It was one of the first things Rufus had torn down when he came back to Junon. 

The entire penthouse was covered by tempered, bulletproof glass. One side of the apartment led to the shimmering, multi-coloured lights of Junon. On the opposite, it led to a balcony with a heavily landscaped garden and a light-up infinity pool that faced the ocean. Besides that the floors were still adorned with marble and a long flight of warm mahogany stairs that led down from the double doors and onto the main living area, kitchen, dining room and bedrooms. What completed the look of the apartment was the intricate lotus-shaped light fixture that hung right above the dining room. 

Tseng stepped down the stairs he used countless times in the last four years. His dark-eyes immediately pinned on Rufus who was sprawled across a pearl-coloured semi-circular couch. He had taken off his elaborate suit and slipped into a bathrobe. From the way Rufus’ usually meticulously styled hair was sticking out messily, Tseng gathered he had just taken a shower. 

Joining Rufus was Dark Nation who made herself comfortable by sleeping on top of her master. She appeared comfortable and warm while cocooning herself between Rufus and a large grey, fluffy throw blanket. 

Rufus’ blue-eyes followed Tseng as he stepped off the stairs and walked up to him. As Tseng approached closer Dark Nation lifted her head and her tail began to wag happily. Rufus’ lips twitched into an amused smile. “You are late,” Rufus chastised, but there was no malice in his voice, just a small teasing smirk. 

Tseng bowed his head. “My apologies...Mr President.” 

Rufus scoffed not believing for a moment that Tseng was truly sorry. His fingers continued to absentmindedly stroke his dog’s head. Dark Nation was still recovering from the injuries from her battle a few weeks ago with the Ex-SOLDIER, Cloud. Rufus’ free hand reached up to invite Tseng to lie down next to him. 

Tseng complied, he took off his dress jacket and neatly laid it on top of the coffee table, along with his shoes and socks. The room was comfortably warm due to the electric fireplace that roared in front of the living room. It took a bit of creativity on Tseng’s part but he managed to lay next to Rufus with his head on his lover’s shoulder. Rufus lifted the blanket to cover Tseng leaving Dark Nation sandwiched in between them. It felt nice. The warmth and the smell of the delicious vanilla and sweet spices scent on Rufus instantly relaxed Tseng. After a long day, it was always to come back home and forget about all his troubles. 

“So what took you so long?” Rufus asked, curious as to why Tseng’ didn’t pay him a visit immediately after the party finished. 

“I went to speak to Reno and Rude. I want to give them some time off since they’ve been working so hard. I hope that’s alright with you?” 

Rufus shrugged his shoulders. “They are your men. If you think they need a vacation well then I trust you.” 

Tseng nodded and nuzzled closer to Rufus and closed his eyes. Rufus was very warm and Dark Nation was soft. 

“Tseng?” 

“Hmm?” 

“When we get back to Midgar, make sure you have Reno and Rude help out with the restoration of Sector 7.” 

“I will,” Tseng replied back. He wasn’t surprised Rufus figured out the real reason for Reno and Rude’s sudden vacation. Rufus was very intuitive which was a surprise to many who met him and especially to those who concluded him to be _just_ the spoiled son of the President of ShinRa. 

“Did _you_ enjoy the celebrations?” Rufus asked his fingers straying from Dark Nation and instead began to caress Tseng’s clothed thigh. 

Tseng shrugged, “I’m not opposed to having a night off,” he said diplomatically. Tseng didn’t want to mention what happened with Heidegger or what he saw was happening between Rufus and Scarlet, at least not tonight anyway. 

Rufus wasn’t fooled. He furrowed his brows, “I’m surprised to hear you say that. You never did enjoy these parties. I admit I was surprised you actually stayed the entire night.” 

If this was anyone else Tseng would have persisted with the lie, but he knew it would be a mistake when it came to Rufus. He had finely honed the skill to precisely read what Tseng was actually thinking in the two decades they knew each other. So Tseng relented, “I thought you said the new era of ShinRa was meant to be different, less of the bread and circuses your father favoured.” 

At the mention of his father Rufus’ hand withdrew and he gave an indifferent shrug. “Different situations need different tactics. Even if it isn’t the same as my usual methods. I need the executives to remain loyal to me... for now. If a night where they can feel good about themselves is what they need, then I will give it to them.” 

Tseng gave a little hum. “I see. I suppose that explains why you were familiarising yourself with Director Scarlet this evening.” Tseng instantly regretted what he said. Tseng liked to blame it all on being tired but that wasn’t it. He knows when it came to Rufus he felt possessive and he was very bad at hiding it. 

Rufus certainly wasn’t happy about what Tseng said, he looked indignant and his surprised gaze turned fully towards him. “You are one to talk,” Rufus retorted back with a hint of defensiveness in his tone. “Don’t think I didn’t see you having a deep conversation with Reeve for hours.” 

“Yet our conversation didn’t involve him pressing his chest on my back,” Tseng argued back before he could not stop himself. 

Rufus' eyes narrowed. An all too familiar mischievous smile appeared on his lips. “It could have. I’ve known him for a long time. Reeve is a bit of a bore I admit but once you get to know him is really goo-”

-A fierce kiss cut Rufus off as Tseng firmly pressed his lips on him. His fingers grabbed Rufus’ chin and he forcefully pushed his tongue through Rufus’ surprised lips. Tseng didn’t like what Rufus was implying. Tseng may have fired the first shot but Rufus’ will always get the last one in. So this was the best way to shut him down before they both do something they would regret. 

The kiss led to Rufus spreading his legs and bringing himself closer to Tseng. 

In front of them Dark Nation whined. She had lost the attention of her human and his mate. She tried to lick and nuzzle both Tseng and Rufus but to no avail. Both of them were far too occupied with each other to pay attention to her now. Dark Nation knew she was beaten and with a scoff, she got up and made her way up outside to the balcony garden to sulk. 

Rufus broke the kiss and kept his arm wrapped around Tseng’s neck. He was panting from the kiss and a small blush covered his cheeks. “Look at that you went ahead and made D mad.” 

“I’m sorry maybe I’ll go apologise to her.” Tseng lifted his elbows like he was about to get up from the couch. 

“Good, you do that because I have a call I’m expecting from Scarlet.” 

Tseng froze. That was bait. Pure, utter, blatant bait. Precisely targeted to get a rise out of Tseng. Was Rufus lying to him? Yes. Was Tseng dumb enough to believe him? No. Did it work? Absolutely. Was Tseng going to do something about it? Absolutely, yes. 

“You know Dark Nation isn’t the only one you managed to anger tonight,” Tseng said in a menacing tone as he straddled Rufus, his dark hair fell down pooling over Rufus’ partially exposed chest. 

Tseng’s fingers caressed Rufus’ thighs but he stopped just short of the most sensitive area of his lover’s body. Rufus whined at the sudden loss of touch. “Oh? That’s certainly not a sound you think you will hear from the President of the ShinRa company,” Tseng teased while placing his entire weight on Rufus to cage his upper body. 

Rufus glared. He was not accustomed to not getting what he wanted. If Tseng was a lesser man such a murderous expression would terrify him, but only one word crossed Tseng’s mind when he gazed at Rufus, _‘Cute.’_

Before he could do anything about it, he felt Rufus’ leg shifting beneath him. For a moment Tseng thought Rufus was going to tip him to the ground with his feet, but that thought quickly disappeared when he felt Rufus’ foot sliding up Tseng’s thigh. Rufus then bent his right knee and pressed right between Tseng’s legs. 

Tseng hissed, because damn it’s being too long since he’s being with Rufus. 

“Take off your clothes,” Rufus ordered.

Tseng blinked. “Should I now?” 

“I know you wanted to _fuck me_ since you walked down those stairs.” 

Rufus rarely swore. If he did it was usually around Tseng or when he’s feeling _utterly_ desperate. A predatory expression appeared on Tseng’s face at Rufus’ slip up. “Mr President, I don’t think you understand the position you are in,” Tseng said, loosening the belt on Rufus’ robe to make his point. 

Rufus made a noise of disapproval when he realised what Tseng was doing but his protests fell on deaf ears. The fluffy, white bathrobe was discarded onto the floor before Rufus could even blink. Tseng was pleasantly surprised to find that Rufus was not wearing anything underneath his robe. It left Rufus completely exposed and entirely at Tseng’s mercy. 

Before Rufus could protest, Tseng spread Rufus' legs to either side. He then leaned down and gave a biting kiss on the junction of Rufus’ neck and shoulder. Tseng bite down hard- initiating a pleasant moan from Rufus. Though his skin would be scarred for the next few days. As Tseng continued to work. His lover was muscular but more leanly built than him. Tseng took his time to reacquaint himself with Rufus’ body, paying special attention to the most sensitive spots in Rufus’ body like just beneath his right ear, his chest and the dip of his navel. Rufus became swiftly pliant in his arms. The previous resistance he had had mostly gone away and he began to melt in Tseng’s arms. But Rufus was a ShinRa and he was never compliant for long. 

Tseng made his way down Rufus’ body. His mouth stopped right on top of one of Rufus’ nipples and he swirled his tongue around it, leading to Rufus let out a drawn-out groan. Satisfied with the sounds Rufus was making Tseng looked up for a moment to see if he could catch his lover’s expression before it disappeared. Consequently letting his grip on Rufus relax for a moment. That turned out to be a mistake. Rufus took advantage of Tseng’s slip up and he wrapped his feet around Tseng’s waist and flipped him over. The move was rough but swift and left Tseng out of breath. Now it was Tseng who was trapped and on his back while his lover straddled over him. 

His hand jerked to test Rufus’ grip. No luck, Rufus' powerful arm muscles held Tseng pressed down on the leather sofa. “You cheated,” Tseng accused. 

Rufus shrugged. “It’s my inauguration day. I will get what I want. One way or another.” 

Tseng raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?” 

“Complete. Utter. obedience,” Rufus declared with a smug expression on his face. 

Tseng got the message. He relaxed his body to signal to Rufus that he had given up. 

A disappointed expression appeared on Rufus’ face seeing Tseng admitting defeat so early- but the expression didn’t last for long. “Take off your clothes,” he demanded. 

Tseng complied, He reached down to unbuckle his belt. Rufus’ gaze dipped down in satisfaction, partly because Rufus seems to never get tired of Tseng undressing in front of him and partially due to the fact that Rufus got exactly what he wanted. A smug grin appeared on Rufus' lips. “Good boy,” Rufus said as he pushed back Tseng’s hair from his eyes. With his free hand, he unbuttoned Tseng’s pants and snuck his hand groping the curve of Tseng’s back. Leaving little secret exactly how he would like to have Tseng withering beneath him all night.

Though the self-satisfied smirk did not last. One moment he was on top of Tseng and the next moment his hands were tied behind his back with Tseng’s black leather belt. Rufus now bound and incapacitated by Tseng was made to kneel down on the floor. His bare knees scraped on the obsidian fur carpet. Tomorrow Rufus would wake up with a few carpet burns on his knees. 

Rufus blinked in confusion wondering how it all went wrong for him so quickly. Though he glared at Tseng in defiance, he was the President of the Shinra company, Rufus would be damned if he doesn’t go down without a fight. However, this was no ordinary opponent. Like before, Tseng expected Rufus to talk his way out of distracting Tseng long enough until he had the upper hand again. Tseng couldn’t have that, could he? 

Tseng pulled out his half-hard cock from the confines of his pants and pushed Rufus down. He attempted to struggle but Tseng held Rufus’ hair tightly and ordered, “Suck.” 

A murderous glare was thrown his way and Tseng paid him no mind. They were at a gridlock. Tseng had an iron grip on Rufus’ blonde locks and the only way he could escape was obeying his bodyguard. “You know your options are limited... _Mr President_.” 

For a moment Rufus’ facial expression changed into something unreadable, but his eyes dipped and it was gone before Tseng could catch the meaning behind that look. Rufus bent his head like he was almost bowing down and Tseng watched as his dick disappeared into Rufus’ mouth. 

Tseng saw white. He hasn't even touched himself for a while let alone slept with his lover. All that mattered now was the hot cavern enveloping his cock and filling him with utter pleasure. The ecstasy of the feeling threatened to take over Tseng completely but he managed to rein himself in, but not before Rufus’ noticed. 

His half-lidded eyes flickered up. “Too much?” Rufus snarked. 

Tseng responded by gripping Rufus’ light blonde hair tighter and burying his cock deeper into Rufus’ mouth. Tseng felt his lover’s throat twitching like he was going to gag but years of experience meant Rufus managed to control his reflex. 

A grunt escaped Tseng’s mouth when Rufus’ began working to bring him into a climax once more but there were no snide remarks this time. Tseng was keeping a tight grasp on Rufus’ head to keep him focussed on exactly where his attention should be, having his mouth thoroughly fucked by Tseng’s dick. 

Heat began to pool on Tseng’s abdomen and the tell-tale pressure started to build around on his cock until Rufus started to cough. His mouth gagged from being suddenly filled with Tseng’s release. His eyes were watering and he gasped for air. Tseng released his grip allowing Rufus to catch his breath and to also fully embrace the after-shocks of his orgasm. It was probably because it’s been a while but Tseng honestly had to say that was one of the best blowjobs Rufus’ have ever given him. 

He watched as Rufus began to drip with saliva intermingled with Tseng’s sperm. When Rufus started to look a little bit too interested in his robe, Tseng lighting-quick reached over and grabbed his lover’s chin and shut his mouth. “Swallow,” he demanded. 

Rufus compiled without any protest much to Tseng’s amusement. He wiped his thumb over the corner of Rufus’ mouth to wipe excess saliva away. “What are the people going to say, when they see their King swallowing my cum like a common slut?” 

Rufus smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “What does it matter what they think of me? As long as they remember that ShinRa is in charge that’s all it matters to me.” 

_Good answer,’_ Tseng thought to himself. Though he didn’t say it out loud. He didn’t need to, Rufus knew that Tseng wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t believe in his cause. 

With that thought, Tseng unfasten the last buttons on his shirt and discarded it on a pile with Rufus’ robe. “Get up!” he ordered at Rufus. Lie on your stomach. 

“But I want to see-” 

Rufus once again didn’t get to finish. He was manhandled onto the sofa. His breath hitched as air escaped his lungs from the impact. Rufus’ naked ass was sticking upwards and his bound arms were still tied behind the small of his back. His entire body was red and sweaty from their previous activity and all in all Rufus made a very delicious prize to look at. 

Tseng removed the rest of his clothing including his pants along with underwear. With the sounds of clothes being taken off, Rufus jerked his body to fall to his side so he could get a better look. Tseng gripped his shoulder and hips and maintained Rufus’ previous position.

“Eyes up front,” Tseng said calmly. 

Rufus didn’t listen. He turned his neck awkwardly as he insolently tried to gaze at Tseng-but no luck. Tseng bite his neck as a warning. A hiss escaped Rufus’ lips and his back arched slamming his ass onto Tseng’s crotch. With that movement, Tseng could feel his own arousal blossoming once more. “Tseng…” Rufus desperately cried out. 

“Hmm?” Tseng asked. There was no response. Whatever he wanted to say Rufus thought better of it. It seems that he didn’t want to give Tseng the satisfaction of winning...again. Now Tseng couldn’t have that, couldn’t he? 

His mouth moved down Rufus' neck leaving bruising purple and red marks. Tseng’s hands caressed Rufus’ chest touching his sensitive nipples just enough to tease but not enough to stimulate. Exactly the way he knows would drive Rufus’ mad with frustration. 

Tseng wondered for a moment how Rufus was able to handle being teased for so long. Usually, he would be begging by now to just shut up and fuck him. Tseng had to admit, sometimes Rufus did have an annoying habit of letting his pride get in his way. The night could have gone in a very different way if Rufus just been honest from the start. If that happened it would be Tseng who would be in Rufus’ position now. 

So Tseng did what he always did when he came into a situation like this, analysed the risks versus the benefits. He concluded in the end that yes, Rufus has been waiting for a long time, he obeyed his orders...eventually, which meant that Rufus should get the reward he oh, so desired. Also if Tseng was being perfectly honest he was feeling impatient too. After all, Rufus made a delicious sight to behold. He was covered in sweat from their earlier encounter and his entire body was flushed from Tseng’s teasing touches. Not to mention the unintentional moans of pleasure Rufus made while he tried so hard to muffle by biting his lips. 

“Alright, let’s get started,” Tseng said. “Where did you keep the lube this time?” he asked. Hoping it was somewhere close and he didn’t have to walk all the way up to their bedroom to grab it. 

“It’s inside my bathrobe,” came the reply 

Tseng bent down to grab the bottle of lube from the pocket of Rufus’ robe. He poured a generous amount to cover his cock and then onto his right hand. He circled his fingers together waiting for the lubricant to warm in his hand. 

“Ready?” Tseng asked. 

Rufus didn’t respond. It appears he was still miffed about not getting what he wanted tonight. A snort escaped Tseng when he saw Rufus was pouting. ‘ _Adorable.’_ Knowing that he isn’t going to get a response Tseng pressed one finger inside Rufus. He was surprised to find that it went inside quite easily. 

In front of him, Rufus hissed at finally getting the sensation he wanted. His hips buckled when Tseng hooked his fingers up. Even though he was a bit confused at how easy things were, Tseng placed another finger inside. Once again there wasn’t much resistance. 

It was then Rufus turned towards him with a smirk. Tseng knew that look. It was the type of expression Rufus had whenever he checkmated an opponent after an elaborate manipulation. 

_“Did he?’_ Realisation dawned on Tseng that he played right into Rufus’ hands. The entire time since Tseng walked down the stairs Rufus was toying with him. Hell, it wouldn’t surprise Tseng if Rufus has unknowingly been playing with him even before that. It became abundantly clear to Tseng that Rufus most likely allowed Scarlet to touch him knowing that it will drive Tseng into a jealous rage. 

Tseng should be mad. He should just leave Rufus and walk back to his hotel room, but he didn’t. Because honestly he was impressed and he should have known. His lover was anything but predictable. Twenty years of friendship and five of those years being in a relationship together and Tseng still wasn’t able to foresee this before it was too late. 

It seemed now, it was Tseng who was left with limited options. 

“Well are you going to continue...Director?” Rufus asked in the same teasing tone Tseng used earlier and made his own title sound lewd. 

Tseng let out a small laugh. He then grabbed Rufus’ ass and slammed his cock straight inside Rufus. The ring of muscle around Tseng’s cock constricted at the sudden intrusion but he pressed on. 

“Nnngh” Rufus cried out both from pain and pleasure. His face slammed onto the sofa and so would his entire body if Tseng didn’t hold him up. 

Tseng didn’t relent. He kept moving thrusting in and out of Rufus without any mercy. The thing is Rufus may have played him like a fiddle tonight but Tseng also wanted to remind _the young President_ exactly who he was fucking with. 

If masochistic pleasure was what Rufus was after, Tseng would give it to him, again and again, and again until Rufus begged for mercy. 

Tseng continued to slam Rufus, angling his cock in such a way to hit that spot he knew would make Rufus scream with raw ecstasy. “Shit!” Rufus cried as he was penetrated over and over again. 

As Rufus’ shouts of pleasure became more erratic Tseng knew he was getting close. Just as he felt the insides of his lover began to constrict, Tseng withdrew his cock. 

Rufus half-lidded eyes fully opened. His face was outraged and his murderous glare was directed squarely at Tseng for daring to take his climax away from him. “Tseng, what the fuc-” 

Tseng flipped him onto his back. He fixed a menacing look towards Rufus and a sadistic smirk graced his lips. He watched as Rufus involuntarily shivered under him. Looks like the _President_ was finally fully comprehending exactly what he had done and what the consequences to his actions were going to be.

Rufus opened his mouth to barter. He didn’t get a chance. Tseng picked up his silk tie and gagged Rufus effectively taking away the one weapon Rufus had over Tseng. 

Tseng made a move to remove the belt around Rufus’ arm. In that angle, it would be quite painful and that was not the sort of torture Tseng wanted to inflict on Rufus tonight. His hand hovered over his belt but he kept his dark-eyes pressed on Rufus. “I’m going to take this off now. If you so much as think about fighting back I promise you I will leave you tied up and naked for your maids to find you tomorrow, understood?” 

All Rufus could do was nod. 

“Good boy,” Tseng said but just as a precaution he still put his entire strength into incapacitating Rufus. He was far too unpredictable for Tseng to trust him at his word and Tseng had no intention to be fooled again. 

Tseng unbuckled the belt and held Rufus’ hands over his head and just like before tied him up. He pulled on the belt to make sure that it was held on tight and there was no possible way that Rufus could get himself out. After he was satisfied Tseng got to work. 

If Rufus wanted to be fucked senseless that is exactly what Tseng will do. He going to fuck Rufus until he tears up and the only thought he has on his mind is Tseng and no one else. 

Two fingers went inside Rufus and Tseng began to tease him. His lips pressed on to his erect nipples and bite them. Rufus hissed, the sound muffled by the gag. Though the delicious pain was swiftly replaced by sounds of pleasure when Tseng’s fingers began to tease his prostate. Tseng’s digits went in and out hitting the exact spot that he knew that would drive Rufus’ mad. Just when Rufus was obviously getting close Tseng withdrew his fingers. 

Rufus' eyes shot up to Tseng’s face. Through the gag, Rufus tried to beg Tseng and tell him to let him come, but Tseng didn’t listen. Tseng placed a kiss on Rufus’ forehead which was beginning to cover in perspiration. “Not yet...you don’t get to have your prize just yet.” 

Once more Tseng’s fingers moved past the tight ring of muscle. He took his time to thrust his fingers in while his other hand gently massaged Rufus’ erection. He wanted to tease Rufus until his lover was so far gone he had no idea where the pleasure was coming from. Tseng revelled in the repressed moans he heard from Rufus. Tseng wondered for a moment if it would be more fun if Rufus’ mouth was not muffled- but Tseng restrained himself. He wanted to punish Rufus not give in to his demands. “Tell me, _Mr President,_ how does it feel to be completely helpless? To be at someone’s mercy? To have the control you cherish be completely _stripped_ away from you?” 

“Go to hell!” Rufus swore underneath his gag. At least that’s what Tseng assumed he said. It seemed Rufus still hadn't managed to lose control of himself completely. That damned pride Rufus covered over himself like a blanket was preventing him from submitting fully to him and Tseng couldn’t have that now, could he? 

So Tseng resumed teasing Rufus, letting him get lost in the throes of his pleasure only to pull back just before he found relief. 

It was difficult because Tseng’s own arousal twitched painfully as he watched Rufus struggling and slowly submitting to his lust. Tseng wanted nothing more than to slam into Rufus and fuck him until he finally got some relief, but he was too stubborn to do that. Tseng made a decision he would see Rufus completely and utterly undone in front of him. Like with any mission he accepted Tseng intended to complete it. Plus it would be good to remind Rufus that just because he was the President doesn’t mean he was not invincible. He was just a man like the rest of them. As Rufus’ right hand Tseng needed to occasionally remind him of that. 

With each stimulation, Tseng watched as Rufus’ resolve waned bit by bit. His stifled screams were getting louder. His eyes were shimmering with desperation like he was seconds away from crying. 

That made Tseng laugh because he had heard what the public said about Rufus. He was the man that neither cried nor bled. Tseng was happy to say that both rumours were unsubstantiated. No matter how much the public wanted to dehumanise him and despite how much Rufus wanted to believe them himself, it was all just a lie. Tseng should know because the proof to the contrary was right in front of him. Rufus was furiously blinking back his tears as he desperately tried to keep his illusion alive for a bit longer. 

Tseng shook his head in disappointment. “So stubborn,” he said as he withdrew his two fingers from inside Rufus, before swiftly burying four of his digits back in. 

Rufus screamed in pain at first but those cries were quickly turned into ones of pleasure. Not even the gag was enough to muffle his cries this time. Tseng was glad Dark Nation was outside because if the dog heard Rufus’ screams...well it’s not going to end well for either party. 

Tseng’s knuckles rubbed against Rufus’ prostate again and again. Rufus began to rotate his hips burying Tseng’s hand deeper and deeper. The walls encompassing Tseng’s fingers began to grow tighter indicating Rufus was close. 

Rufus breathing was getting more ragged signalling he was about to come- but like many times before Tseng withdrew at the last second. 

A whimper escaped Rufus. As his hips moved closer to Tseng, trying to get any stimulation from him. He was so close. Rufus just needed a bit more and he would finally get the release he so desired, but Tseng was not merciful. He would not stop until Rufus breaks in front of him. 

“Please, Tseng,” Rufus begged in a muffled tone around the gag. “Please just let me come,” He blinked his eyes and one singular tear escaped his eye and tracked down his cheeks. 

Now that’s exactly what Tseng wanted to see. He rubbed the tears from Rufus’ face and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. Rufus has been punished enough. It was time for his reward. “As you wish, Mr President.” 

Rufus exhaled and relaxed. His eyes were full of anticipation and hope. Tseng wanted to tease Rufus about how desperate he looked but he held his tongue because that would be hypocritical. He had a feeling his own expression probably matched Rufus’ After almost an hour of watching his lover writhing in pleasure under him Tseng felt he almost tortured himself as much he did Rufus. It was sheer self-control that prevented Tseng from losing it and fucking Rufus from the start. 

Tseng reapplied lubricant on his cock and inside Rufus. He then leaned down and kissed Rufus’ forehead. He wiped Rufus’ sweat-covered hair back. Tseng then gave Rufus’ cheeks a chaste kiss and then his mouth before moving down Rufus’ neck. 

He looked up to see if Rufus was happy for him to continue. All he got was a pair of impatient blue-eyes that told him there would be heavy repercussions for him if he didn’t continue as he promised. 

A chuckle escaped Tseng, which made his lover’s gaze even more murderous. _‘Never change Rufus,’_ Tseng thought affectionately. 

Tseng began to position himself by grabbing Rufus’ wrists to anchor himself. He pushed Rufus’ legs apart to give himself the best access. Tseng then guided himself towards Rufus’ hole. 

With one slow thrust, Tseng buried himself fully inside Rufus. There was next to no resistance. The near hour of teasing made sure of that. Underneath Tseng Rufus’ breath hitched and he could almost hear his lover’s heart pounding as he gave himself up to his pleasure once more. 

Tseng for his part was not in a dissimilar situation. The heat that surrounded his cock felt electric as it simulated every sensitive nerve on his member. Sensing that he wasn’t going to last long Tseng began to move. He pulled back slightly before thrusting back in. Tseng was intimately familiar with Rufus’ body and he knew exactly which spot to fuck that would make Rufus see stars. 

With each thrust, Tseng’s pace began to pick up with each time he began to pull back more and more and bury himself deeper than the last. 

Beneath him, Rufus’ whimpers turned to moans which in turn became screams when Tseng began to slam him harder. His screams were raw and animalistic and they were music to Tseng’s ears. The sounds went straight to Tseng’s groin making him ram into Rufus harder than he ever did before. 

Tseng’s movements were precise. Every time he almost unsheathed his cock before thrusting back in he managed to hit right on Rufus’ prostate. By now the gag was utterly useless and if someone else could hear them the eavesdropper would think someone was getting brutally tortured. 

Even though it was no such thing. It was merely the young ruler of the world getting fucked senseless by his bodyguard. 

Tseng was close. His thrusts were getting harder and his rhythm erratic. Skin slapped against skin as Tseng led them both towards their climax. He released one of his hands from holding Rufus’ arms and he used it to grasp his lover’s arousal. Using his fingers he began to stroke his lover’s cock. The dual pleasure was too much for Rufus because he pretty soon became a sweaty mess that was inches from his release. 

The walls around Tseng’s dick began to tighten. Whether it was from Tseng’s erection getting bigger or because Rufus’ inside began to contract, Tseng did not know nor did he care. His entire body was beginning to feel hot until he came first crying his lover’s name. Rufus was right behind him as Tseng’s hot release spilling inside him was the final element that was needed to finally push him over the edge. His cum came out in white spurts splattering both their stomachs, Rufus’ own chest and Tseng’s right palm. 

Tseng wondered if Rufus knew how loudly he was screaming as they both rode out their orgasm. 

With his knees feeling wobbly Tseng collapse on top of Rufus. His breathing was ragged as Tseng tried to catch his breath. 

Rufus, on the other hand, was in a complete daze. 

He didn’t even react when the gag and belt were removed away from him. Tseng assessed Rufus to see if he was alright, but his lover was staring at the mini-chandelier above him. It was as if he was being mesmerised by the crystalised glass. 

For some reason as Tseng watched Rufus being in his post-sex induced stupor, all he could think was a phrase, Reno had introduced him to. A crude statement that describes someone to have, “Their brains fucked out of them.” Honestly, there was no other way to describe Rufus’ current status but that. Tseng never believed someone could have their _brains fucked out_ until this moment. He felt a sense of pride that he managed to leave Rufus Shinra in such a state. 

However, his sense of achievement didn’t last long. Tseng needed to take care of Rufus now. He softly kissed Rufus’ wrists which were bruised from the belt. Tseng was glad his lover wore clothes that covered most of his body. Some of the marks he left on Rufus was going to be hard to explain tomorrow. Though Tseng supposed people would still get suspicious especially it became likely Rufus would probably walk with a limp tomorrow. Tseng cringed wondering if he went too far. 

Rufus' eyes were beginning to close. Tseng gently shook him awake. “Come on sir, let’s get you to bed. I’ll run you a bath and we-” 

A hand shot up in front of Tseng to silence him but Rufus’ eyes still remained close. “No,” came the singular, coarse reply. Tseng mentally added sore throat as another ailment they will have to explain to the executives tomorrow. 

Tseng didn’t give up. “But Rufus-” 

“-I want to stay like this for a while,” Rufus said in a tone that left no room for argument. “Stay with me?” Rufus asked in a small voice. 

A smile escaped Tseng and he complied, but not before he wiped them both down the best he could with Rufus’ bathrobe. He then cuddled up to Rufus and placed the blanket over them. He softly stroked Rufus’ hair and gave him chaste kisses around the face until he heard Rufus softly snoring next to him. “Good night...” Tseng said, pressing his lips on Rufus’ forehead. 

It wasn’t long before Tseng’s eyes got too heavy to stay open and he too drifted to sleep. 

\- The End 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Rufus is going to be walking straight tomorrow 🤣
> 
> Thank you for reading this. If you like this fic please leave kudos and/or a comment to let me know 🙂


End file.
